I. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicle ridesharing and systems and methods for ridesharing management.
II. Background Information
Recent years have witnessed increasing interest and development in the field of vehicle sharing, where one or more riders may share the same vehicle for a portion of their rides. Ridesharing may save ride costs, increase vehicle utilization, and reduce air pollution. A rider may use a ridesharing service through a ridesharing service application accessed by the rider's mobile device.